Jothwyn Caydenwall
Aussehen Joth ist eine junge Frau mit strahlend blonden Haaren und einem immerfröhlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Würde dieses doch sehr hübsche Mädchen sich einmal ordentlich herausputzen und etwas mehr Eleganz an den Tag legen, sie wäre wohl prinzessinnengleich. Doch stattdessen kaut sie ständig auf irgendwelchen Kräutern herum, lässt ihre Haare wirr und ungekämmt und trägt statt Schminke Ölschmierer im Gesicht. Auch die gelbglasige Brille, die sie stets trägt oder zumindest um den Hals hängen hat, ist nicht wirklich dazu geeignet, ihre natürliche Schönheit zu unterstreichen. Eher im Gegenteil. Neben der Brille trägt sie auch stets einige kleine Beutel am Gürtel und einen ziemlich verdreckten Seesack auf dem Rücken, der beim Gehen klappert. Auftreten Joths Auftreten erfolgt meist freundlich doch eher zurückhaltend, wirkt auf einen ersten flüchtigen Blick wie ein recht dreckiges, doch völlig harmloses und unschuldiges Mädchen, sieht man mal von ihrer "Bastlerin!" schreienden Brille mit der vorstehenden Linse ab. Auch ihr immer wieder auftretendes Stottern verstärkt diesen Eindruck. Geschichte Die Anfänge So weitgefehlt wie dieser Eindruck heute ist, so treffend war er noch vor Jahren, als Joth nach dem Aufwachsen im Waisenhaus auf die Straßen Sturmwinds hinausgeworfen wurde. Schicksalhaft sollte jedoch der Vorabend ihres 16. Geburtstags werden, als sie in der winterlichen Altstadt von Sturmwind auf einige andere heruntergekommene Gestalten traf. Die Nacht verbrachten sie damit, gemeinsam in der Wärme des Pfeifenden Schweins auszuharren. Später auf den frühmorgentlichen Straßen gelangten die Streuner an einen einfachen Bauplan für eine gnomische Bastelei. Sofort war das Interesse des hochintelligenten Mädchens geweckt, sie entwickelte eine Faszination für die Ingenieurskunst, welche ihr weiteres Leben nachhaltig prägen sollte. Doch auch ihre neuen Bekannten, hier seien einmal der Zwerg Gilrim, das Straßenmädchen Selandra und der grobschlächtige Finley McCoy genannt, sollten ihr Leben verändern. Man könnte sagen, hier läge die Keimzelle für das, was später in Sturmwind als "Gossenläufer" bekannt werden sollte. Der Aufstieg Die Zeit verging schnell, Gilrim verschwand und bald nahm ein neues Gesicht den Platz als Kopf der kleinen Bande ein: Geltar, den meisten nur als Hackfresse bekannt. Unter seiner Leitung änderte sich viel: Schnell wurde aus der kleinen losen Bande ein immer besser organisiertes Verbrechernetzwerk, welches gestützt von Trollkraut- und Informationshandel sowie Schutzgelderpressungen und Raubüberfällen wie ein Krebsgeschwür durch Sturmwind wucherte. Erst 17 Jahre alt, wuchs die junge, stets mit einer neuen Erfindung oder Bastelei beschäftigte Joth, bis man sie mit Fug und Recht als rechte Hand des Bosses bezeichnen konnte. Bewaffnet mit einer Schusswaffe Marke Eigenbau, diversen Dynamitstangen und einem scharfen vorausschauenden Verstand wurde sie in jungen Jahren zu einer schattenhaften und wohlhabenden Unterweltgröße, deren Gesicht der Wache bis zur Großrazzia in der Rubin Bar - der ganze Park war abgesperrt worden - völlig unbekannt war. Für kurze Zeit saß sie nach dieser Razzia - gemeinsam mit Geltar - im Sturmwinder Verlies, doch aufgrund der beinahe inexistenten Beweislage und der Verbindungen des Bosses, die teilweise bis in den korrupten Adel reichten, wurden beide schnell als unbescholtene Bürger wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt. Der Verfall Doch so kometenhaft wie der Aufstieg der Organisation war, so unausweichlich war ihr Ende. Es begann wohl damit, dass Cate, ebenfalls Capo, den Plan fasste ihre Freundin Joth aus Machtgier aus dem Weg zu räumen. Mit einer üblen Stichwunde im Bauch wurde sie in einem Straßengraben zurückgelassen und obwohl sie sich erholte und Monate später zurückkehrte und blutige Rache übte, war bereits eine Abwärtsbewegung eingetreten. Kurz darauf die offene Ermordung Geltars und besiegelte das Schicksal der Organisation, die so eng mit Jothwyns Werdegang verbunden war. Sie spürte die Gefahr, die ihr nun ebenfalls drohte, und entschloss sich unterzutauchen. Sie verließ Sturmwind in unbekannte Richtung und widmete sich voll und ganz dem Ingenieurswesen. Geregelte Arbeit Jahre später zog es sie letztlich nach Sturmwind zurück, wo sie sich eine Stelle in der Maschinenwartung am Hafen besorgte. Später wurde sie aufgrund ihrer Fertigkeiten als Dampfpanzermechanikerin zugeteilt. Die schnelllebige Stadt Sturmwind, stets von neuen gewaltigen Ereignissen erschüttert, hatte inzwischen größtenteils ihre Vergangenheit vergessen. Doch ebenso wie sie, hatten auch die Läufer die Zeit überstanden und Joth konnte nicht anders, als zu einem Dauergast in ihrer Zuflucht zu werden. Zwar sind ihr die meisten Gesichter unbekannt, doch fühlt sie sich hier ... dazugehörig. to be continued... Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler) Kategorie:Schurken (Spieler)